Lost Hearts
by Ash Gray Kitsune
Summary: Loki did not like Tony Stark. Tony, in his turn, didn't particularly care for Loki. But they both agreed on three things; dads sucked, the man was out to get them, somehow, someway, and Steve Roger's ass looked fantastic in that damn suit. They both very much agreed on that.


**This is the relationship fic for Loki and Tony in The Winter Soldier, and there's so much damned angst. And cuddles. It's set between chapters ten and eleven, and will make anyone a sad panda. Also, there are triggers present in the fic, so please, if you're not comfortable, don't read.**

**Lost Hearts**

"...So, I hear from Thor you've got daddy issues too." He was fascinated to see Loki actually wince, those tired green eyes closing for a brief moment as the mage stole a sip from the bottle of scotch Tony had 'liberated' an hour ago, when the memories of being trapped in that fucking cave had gotten to be just...too fucking much.

"...Yes, but not as severe as the ones you seem to have. For a time, at least, my father...Odin, did seem to care a little for me. And my mother has always loved me." Tony barked out a laugh and toasted him with the purloined bottle, knocking back a finger of amber liquid without batting an eyelash.

"Touche, Tinkerbell. So, what'd those fuckers do to you, eh?" Loki looked a little green, and Tony sighed. "Let me guess..."

"Oh, you've at least a better idea than even my brother, Stark. You know how men may break other men...especially those like myself, who fight in professions best suited for women...and thus, are treated as such." Tony looked a little pale.

"They..."

"They trained me with food and water, with threats and beatings and promises that it would finally _stop_ if I just...if I just gave in." That last part came out as a sob, and Tony reached over, almost all the way, but not yet touching his shoulder. He just...he didn't know how to comfort another...especially like this. Especially _Loki_. "I fought and fought and fought...but in the end, I broke as well. I hoped, at least, when I saw my brother again, that Thor would take pity upon me, and let me heal...instead, he beat me, with words and gestures and blows so much worse than anything else, and when he sewed my lips...I could not bear it. I...I ran. As I have always done."

"You chose a tactical retreat." The words were soft, solemn, and Loki looked up at him, green eyes hazy with sorrow and shame. "You...you chose to flee, rather than die...that takes a hell of a lot of courage."

"I chose to flee to a wasteland, with no allies."

"You had Steve." That, Loki could not deny and he huffed out a weak laugh, a shaking hand crossing his eyes to wipe at the tears dampening his face.

"I had Steven, yes...And he has done more for my healing than any other...I am proud to say I accepted his help." Tony crossed the barrier, then, and smiled a little at the mage, nodding as he squeezed his shoulder.

"He's a hell of a guy..."

"So are you." Tony blinked and Loki smiled, resting a hand against his cheek, one finger idly stroking his beard. "He spoke of you, often, when the others could not hear...you, all of you, he worried about you...but he chose this course, because he felt it was right. And he knew..."

"I would agree." Loki smiled.

"Yes. He knew that, as he'd known little else. Steven...I..."

"I know." Tony smiled at that, a real, little smile that Loki couldn't help but smile back at.

"You love him too." The engineer startled, and Loki chuckled softly. "You have loved him for a long time, Stark. Does he know?" He looked a little shamefaced, and sighed.

"...I told him about an hour ago. When I blew up at him over...well...over you, dude." Loki blinked, and started to laugh sadly, stealing the bottle back again.

"Oh, Stark...You're a man of incredible intelligence..."

"And the social skills of a manic gerbil, I know, I know..." Loki started to laugh again, this time gentler, and he rested a hand on Tony's cheek again, settling himself against the wall.

"You simply never learned, Stark. Might I teach you?" Tony grinned at that, and settled next to him, back flush to the wall.

"Gonna civilize the billionaire, Prince of Asgard?"

"Oh, you have no idea..."


End file.
